


List of TMNT Summerys

by RoxasTsuna_TMNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasTsuna_TMNT/pseuds/RoxasTsuna_TMNT
Summary: This is a list of a number of different ideas for storys i plan on working on when i have the time. If you write storys and one of these inspire you, go ahead. Have fun. If there is any you like the sound of please let me know.





	List of TMNT Summerys

**Author's Note:**

> This list can also be found on my DeviantArt page and Fanfiction accounts.  
> https://roxastsuna.deviantart.com/  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~roxastsunatmnt
> 
> The storys are a mix of adventure, horror, action, hurt/comfort and more.  
> Most mainly involve Michelangeo as the main character in these storys.

On Deaf Ears (Any TMNT universe)

While on a mission to stop some Purple Dragons Mikey gets caught in an explosion. When he wakes there is something very wrong. “It should go away in time. No need for my brothers to know.”

 

Yokai Attack (Any TMNT universe)

I have been roaming for thousands of years and I always want eyes of others. Eyes are beautiful. I want more, prettier eyes. Blue? Those crystal baby blue eyes over there. I have never seen such clear and enchanting eyes which hold much innocence.  
“I WANT THEM, GIVE THEM TO ME TURTLE!”

 

Metabolism Mayhem (Any TMNT universe)

Mikey has fast metabolism mesomorphs. Usually this isn’t a problem but when the four brothers are captured things turn very difficult. They have to survive months with little food while their little brother slowly wastes away.

 

A turtle needs to know Japanese (Any TMNT universe)

A scream is heard and the action begins. It was the regular rescue a damsel in distress call.  
“Are you ok miss?” “A...anata wa nanimonodesu ka?” “Watashitachiha kame desu” Everyones eyes where on the orange banded turtle speaking perfect Japanese with confused awe. 

 

The seven deadly clan sins (2012)

When seven demon spirits appear before the Hamato clan, chaos is unleashed.  
With each member of the family under the influence of a demon, who knows how they are going to expel these seven deadly sinners. 

 

The perfect Mind (2012)

After the events of “Plan 10” in TMNT 2012.  
Mikey has ADHD but his blue banded brother seems to refuse to take it as an excuse for some of his actions. Leo’s learns more about his younger brothers condition when an accident in Don’s lab causes Mikey and Leo to swap minds. 

 

Cursed sword of Jei (2012)

The turtles are summoned to Usagi’s world once again. This time it is Usagi who needs the turtles help to rid of a curse in his sword. It is powerful, deadly and needs to be purified. One turtle gets possessed by it. Who is in the sword? Will they free the turtle before something worse happens.  


Turtle Fusion (2012)

Inspired by Steven Universe.  
While exploring the sewers Mikey and Raph get ambushed. Even with Raph’s strength and Mikey’s speed It seemed they were going to be beat. There was a flash of light as the two turtles came together. “Wow dude, I feel amazing. I mean we feel amazing, no I, wait WHAT?”

 

Recharge (2012)

After the events of “Worlds Collide” TMNT 2012.  
Mikey was drained of all his electricity but does that take away the ability all together? After being picked on my his new sensei, Leonardo, for a poor performance during training Mikey looses his temper. This caused his to absorb the lairs energy and nearly loose control.  
Leo stops Mikey in the only way he knew how but it causes Mikey immense pain in the process. Will Mikey ever trust his brother ever again?

 

Apocalypse sickness (2012)

Post “Mutant Apocalypse” episodes of TMNT 2012.  
After settling down and making home in paradise the brothers notice a decline in Mikey’s health. There is no way to cure him in their near apocalyptic world. DonBot builds a way to travel to the past to when his lab had everything he needed. Meeting his past self and brothers will bring new challenges but nothing will stop the turtle from finding a cure for Mikey

 

See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil (2003)

Taken by Shredder, one turtle must overcome the physical and psychological trials of having his senses of the world removed. Will he heal or is it permanent?

 

“No title yet” (2003)

Takes place after the episodes of “Good Genes” in TMNT 2003.  
Bishops fake aliens ooze was not all cleaned up after the event. A scientist found a sample after witnessing the supposed invasion. After spending so long modifying it he wants some fun with his new toy and he knows just family of turtles he wants to test on.


End file.
